Let's Play House!
"Let's Play House!" is the 19th episode of the first season of ''Kaeloo'', and of the series overall. Synopsis The buddies are playing house. Kaeloo is the mother, Mr. Cat is the father, Stumpy is the son and Quack Quack is the daughter. However, the "family" is far from perfect - the "son" is extremely rebellious, the "daughter" is not even remotely interested in the game, and the "father" keeps physically and verbally abusing his "children". Plot It's a peaceful day in Smileyland. Stumpy is playing video games and Quack is listening to a yogurt container with a stethoscope. As is the norm for Smileyland, the peace is soon disrupted as Mr. Cat arrives with a mallet, intending to hit Quack Quack with it. However, Kaeloo suddenly pops up, startling him and causing him to accidentally toss the mallet in the air. Kaeloo asks if they can play a game. The mallet lands on Stumpy's head. Mr. Cat asks what game they are going to play and Kaeloo suggests playing house, and Mr. Cat asks whether the parents are divorced or not. Kaeloo snatches Quack Quack's yogurt and Stumpy's console away (causing the latter to believe his console evaporated). Kaeloo sets the roles: She will be the mother, Stumpy will be the son, Quack Quack will be the daughter (despite being male) and Mr. Cat is the father. The "father" decides that the parents are indeed divorced. Stumpy asks his "mother" if he can have a console for his birthday, and Mr. Cat hits him for "blackmailing his mother", and then he hits Quack Quack for saying "Quack". Kaeloo tells him that they are supposed to be nice parents, but he tells her that he's "being cruel to be kind". Later, Kaeloo and Mr. Cat are dressed up for their roles, and Kaeloo gives Quack Quack a bow and tells him to wear it. He refuses to, and she chases him around demanding that he puts it on. Mr. Cat decides that he and Stumpy can watch soccer on TV, but Kaeloo makes Stumpy do his homework, to his annoyance. He runs around and she chases him, only to stop and realize that Quack Quack is trying to throw away his bow. Mr. Cat tries to leave the house to go to the bar, and Kaeloo gets angry that he is trying to leave her alone with the kids. Realizing how annoyed she is, he returns and offers her an aspirin. Later, Stumpy is still doing his homework while Quack Quack and Mr. Cat watch soccer on TV. Stumpy asks why he can't be the dad, and Mr. Cat says that with teeth like his, he will never get a girlfriend. Quack Quack asks, and Mr. Cat points out that fathers don't wear diapers or bows. When the team scores a goal, Mr. Cat jumps on the sofa and starts cheering, and he accidentally gets yogurt on Quack Quack's bow. Kaeloo returns with a pile of yogurt containers and says that they will be having yogurt for dinner. Stumpy is annoyed, since he hates yogurt. Kaeloo is horrified upon seeing the yogurt on Quack Quack's bow, scolding him and asking if she should call his "father" to punish him. Mr. Cat runs over, eager to take over the job, but she says that was simply a threat, so he criticizes her for being a "mother hen". The "family" have dinner together, but Stumpy is refusing to eat his yogurt. Kaeloo points out to him that Quack Quack is eating perfectly fine, and then proceeds to list the benefits of eating yogurt, which Stumpy simply hears as "Blah, blah, blah". He eventually gets annoyed and passes his yogurt to Quack Quack, deciding that he shouldn't have to eat yogurt if he doesn't want to. Kaeloo threatens to call his "father" (who notes that squirrel season starts early that year), but Stumpy cuts her short, saying that the two are not his parents. Kaeloo asks Mr. Cat to do something about it, but he attributes it to "teenage". Stumpy leaves in anger, and Quack Quack, having realized that he can also leave, does the same. Kaeloo bends over the sofa and cries about them leaving, and Mr. Cat arrives to comfort her. He then decides to "exercise his marital rights", and puts her onto the sofa and lies on top of her, turning off the lights. Realizing his intentions, Kaeloo transforms in anger. However, he says that he finds her even cuter when she transforms, and asks her to do it again. She decides not to play anymore and leaves. Mr. Cat is happy at her departure, since he can now watch TV, only to find out that the game is over. Kaeloo apologizes to Stumpy and Quack Quack and tells them she realized that playing house is not easy, and she asks Stumpy if she can play video games with him. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's Mother * Stumpy's Father Trivia * This is one of the more "adult" episodes of the show. * This episode reveals that Stumpy hates yogurt. * Quack Quack is mentioned to wear a diaper, a fact which was revealed in "Let's Play Simon Says". * This is the first episode in the series where Mr. Cat confesses to being in love with Kaeloo (not counting the Pilot). * The TV show "Desperate Housecats" is probably a parody of the series "Desperate Housewives". Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play House!" can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes